makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Kogasa Tatara
Bio Kogasa Tatara is a Karakasa Obake whose sole purpose is to surprise people. However, she hasn't been very successful so far. She was once a normal umbrella in the outside world; forgotten by her owner, and no one else claimed her because the color was unpopular at the time. As time went on, the wind swept her away to Gensokyo and she became a youkai. She is currently reading up on classic ghost stories in order to improve her scaring technique. Movelist Skill Cards *Umbrella Wave: Kogasa swings her umbrella, releasing three energy orbs. *Licky Licky: The tongue on Kogasa's umbrella lashes out at the opponent. *Umbrella Laser: Kogasa fires a beam from the eye of her umbrella that travels the full length of the screen. Each version has Kogasa start firing at the ground below him, as she moves the beam depending on what button is pressed. The low attack version will have Kogasa stop firing when the beam is straight in front of her. The medium attack version has Kogasa stop firing at an angle. The heavy attack version will have Kogasa stop firing when the beam is pointed straight above her. *Umbrella Somersault: Kogasa spins forward with her umbrella streched out. *Umbrella Upper: Kogasa does an uppercut with her umbrella. *Peek a Boo Parasol: Kogasa digs her Umbrella in the ground and it pops up from underground. *Umbrella Shield: Kogasa spins her Umbrella around in front of herself. This move can also reflect projectiles and turn them into electric balls. *Umbrella Splash: Kogasa dashes (while on the ground) and pokes her enemy with her Umbrella. Each version (on the ground) has its own properties. Light version will poke directly in front of her (horizontally), Medium version will poke directly above her head (vertically, or near vertically), and Heavy version will make Kogasa dash towards her enemy and poke them with her electric wand. The air versions will just make Kogasa poke with her umbrella in the air in the following directions: Ligh version horizontally, Medium version at a 45 degree declining angle, and Heavy version straight down (or vertically). Spell Cards *Rain Sign "A Rainy Night's Ghost Story": Kogasa summons a large orb from her umbrella. If you let it go after the first level of charge, it releases a fireball that will bounce around the screen like a pinball. If you release it after the second level of charge, it will cause the orb to slowly descend on your opponent. The third level of charge will summon an even bigger orb that is really hard to avoid. *Monster Sign "A Forgotten Umbrella's Night Train": Kogasa aims for the opponent and sends three waves of trains (actually extremely dense umbrella barages thrown so fast and so close together that they appear to be a train) to attack the opponent. Last Word *Large Ring "Umbrella Halo": Kogasa grabs the opponent, smashing him or her with her umbrella and summons a ring of bullets for the finish. This move cannot be blocked but can only affect ground opponents. Misc. *Battle Intro: Kogasa's umbrella appears on stage. It then opens up, reveling Kogasa and she says "Boo! Did I scare you?" *Taunt: She hides under her umbrella and says "Boo!" *Victory Pose: Kogasa says "That was fun!" but then she notices the "Cameraman". She then runs up to the Camera and says "Surprise!" Winning Quotes Booo! I messed up last time. You have to wait until night to surprise humans! Well, I've been really bored lately... Nobody's ever surprised by an umbrella flying all by itself... Hmm, it looks like you're not surprised, either. If anyone were even a little surprised by me, they wouldn't be able to walk straight. Well, there are youkai that eat meat, and there are youkai who eat your spirit. If you humans don't get surprised by me, I'll get hungry. Vs. Self: Get out of my sight! I'm not going to waste my time on a dirty, stinkin' fake! Vs. Reimu: *sob sob* Just what are we youkai to you, anyway? Vs. Marisa: I see! Bumping into people surprises them! I'll smash you up, boooo! Vs. Sanae: Maybe I should go back to being a normal umbrella... That's right, that's how I became an unwanted youkai. Oh, such terrible old memories...... Vs. Nue: Hey, Nue. Think you can teach me some tricks? Vs. Byakuren: Sorry, Byakuren, but scaring humans is how I get my kicks! Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, Meiling, and Yuugi: I'm glad that I surprised you for a moment. I'm not so glad that you kicked me in response. Vs. Guile, Cammy, Saki and Reisen: Last time I try to surprise the military. Vs. Juri, Bison, Wesker, Demitri, B.B. Hood, Flandre, Yukari, Mima, Shinki, Seija and Remilia: Okay, now I was the one surprised. Vs. Sakura, Roll, Tron, Cirno, Rumia, Mystia, Kaguya, Nitori, Wriggle and Nick: Finally, an easy scare! Oh, that felt good! Vs. Akuma, Bass, Gene, Asura and Yuuka: Jeez, I can't surprise people without getting flattened these days. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia and Trish: Your body somehow makes me feel empty. Glad I got ya good. Vs. Hsien-Ko, Youmu and Yuyuko: I can actually shock the living dead? I must be getting good at this. Vs. Jon Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: I should have known better than to surprise a dog... Vs. Megaman, Zero, Arthur, Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: You hero types sure aren't easy to shock. Vs. Dante, Nero, Chris, and Jill: Surpri- WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA! POINT THE GUN AWAY FROM ME! Vs. Vergil, Soki, Hiryuu, Hayato, Sakuya, Miko and Tenshi: Gotta be extra careful around the ones with sharp objects. Vs. Frank West and Aya: I can't surprise anyone if you show them pictures of my work! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: Oh, come on! Innocent fun can't really be considered a crime, can it? Vs. Ruby: Better watch your ship more carefully, next time, Captain. You never know when I'll pop out again. Vs. Batsu and Jin: Why did I chose to surprise the ones that react so violently? Vs. Wily, Tessa and Yumemi: If you really were a scientist, you wouldn't have been so surprised. Vs. Utsuho, Ken and Mokou: AH! IT BURNS! Vs. Amingo and Alice: Sure gave your little friends quite the shock. Vs. Suika: I really picked the wrong drunkard to shock. Vs. Patchouli, Koishi and Kokoro: Argh! You can't even make a face! This is no fun! Vs. Komachi: Glad I shocked ya back to work. Vs. Iku, Futo and Keine: Bet you never thought you'd make that face. Vs. Ichirin and Murasa: Please don't tell Byakuren about this. Vs. Mamizou: My hobby would be so much easier with your powers. Vs. Dan: Well...didn't see that coming. Vs. Seiga: I bet I could surprise people easier if I could pass through walls like you. Ending (The various characters are having a party on Ruby Heart's ship.) Ruby: Listen up, Everyone! As a reward for defeating Fafnir, drinks are on ze house! (One of her crewmates pushes in the barrel, but Kogasa pops out, surprising everyone.) Kogasa: Urameshiya! *SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!* (The characters have beaten her up. Kogasa has bumps on her head and stars floating around.) Byakuren: Still up to your old tricks, eh Kogasa? Kogasa (Dizzy): Tender lumplings everywhere.... Life's no fun without a good.....Ouch. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters